The good, the bad, and so much more
by Otaku Psychopaths Unite
Summary: Between all the good and the bad, if you look closely, you could see the sparks and connections between them. A whole week dedicated to Miraxus, and more too. Cover picture: .uk/p/keep-calm-and-ship-miraxus/
1. Bonus Prompt: Music Song

Bonus Prompt: Music / Song

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail had just returned home from the Grand Magic games, and they were still full swing in celebration over their victory. The guild, high in spirits and alcohol, were having the time of their lives. And after turning down Gajeel's suggestion for him to perform a song, they started shouting out that Mira should go up on stage and perform.<p>

With a small blush, she got up and headed to the stage, everyone cheering her. One particular set of eyes watched her. Those eyes belonged to a certain lightning dragon slayer.

She soon sets up and moves to the microphone, as her sweet voice fills the air as she sings. Laxus watches, entranced. No matter how many time he has seen her perform, he can never get over how beautiful she looks on stage.

Mira notices him looking at her, and sends him a smile as sweet as her voice. He smirks slightly back, causing her smile to wider further. She then goes back to focusing on her performance, occasionally looking up at him, delighted that he was watching her.

After a few more songs, she finishes her performance. The guild erupts into cheers, some members even throwing flowers at her. However, she noticed something coming from the corner of her eye and just managed to catch it. Her eyes widen when she noticed what it is.

It was a mix bouquet of red, white and pink roses, tied in a yellow ribbon with a note. She looked in the direction it was thrown from, the balcony, but no one was there. She looked back at the flowers, and picked up the note. It read "Beautiful as always - L."

Mira blushed slightly and giggled, a happy smile coming onto her face as she mumbled to herself, "Typical Laxus" but holds them close to her, careful not to squish them. And she would make sure thank him properly the next time she show him.

* * *

><p>So here it is. My first piece of FT Fanfiction, and it certainly won't be the last.<p>

Sorry about the length and if the characters are OOC. I'm on a holiday, and had limited time and internet to write this with.

I don't own Fairy Tail, and if I did, there would be a whole lot more of ships becoming real.

Please read and review~


	2. Day One: Farewell Goodbye

Day One: Farewell / Goodbye

* * *

><p>It was obvious to see how much Lisanna's death changed the two remaining Strauss siblings. Especially in Mirajane. Her personality did a complete twist, from the demon she once was to the kind soul she now is. And that worried Laxus. Not that he didn't like this new Mira, but the sudden change didn't sit well with him.<p>

It was the anniversary of Lisanna's death, and even though she put up a brave face, Laxus could tell how much grief she still held. He watched from the balcony as the last few stragglers left the guild before heading down to the bar, where Mira was absentmindedly washing the dishes. He sighed and sat down at one of the bar stools, gaining the take-over soul mage's attention. She gave him a fake smile, "Laxus, what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

Laxus gave her a stern gaze. "I want you to stop to stop the facade."

Mira felt her walls crumble a bit. "W-What do you mean...?"

Laxus just sighed again and stared at her, with a look she couldn't explain. "You don't have to pretend her...passing...hasn't caused you pain. You have every right to grieve, more so than others."

He frowned when he heard sniffles coming from her. He knew he wasn't good at this sort of thing, but God help him, he was going to comfort the woman who held his heart. He reached over the bar and took one of her hands in his. "Listen, I know it's hard, but we all have to say goodbye to the people we love some time in our lives, even if some may be sooner than others."

Mira sniffles and wipes her tears with her free hand. "I-I know...but still..."

Laxus squeezes her hand reassuringly. "She'd want you to be happy, Mira."

Mira nods and smiles weakly and faintly, gaining a very rare soft smile in return from the lightning dragon slayer. "Thank you, Laxus."

"It was no problem." Laxus was just glad she was feeling better, even if only by a bit. "Besides, I don't think farewells and goodbyes are forever. Someday, you'll see her again."

And little did the two of them know that would be very true.

* * *

><p>Don't own Fairy Tail, and probably never will, but a girl can dream, right?<p>

Also, apologies if they seem OOC, even though I've read the whole thing twice, I can't seem to wrap my head around their personlities yet. It's harder with the ones like Laxus' for me to write, but meh. I tried, and hopefully I will get better as this goes on.

Please read and review~


	3. Day Two: Alternate Universe

Day Two: Alternate Universe (School AU - Laxus 20, Mira 18)

* * *

><p>Mirajane sighed in exhaustion but relief as well, as she exited the auditorium. It was her last day of her final ever high-school exams, and even though she is a very good student and would miss this, she can't help but feel relieved it was all over. No more doing all nighters, and no more stressing out on the what ifs. And most importantly, she could actually spend time with her boyfriend.<p>

Reaching her locker, she packed up her stuff she had with her, already having taken the majority of her school books from the year home earlier. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she walked down the halls for what would probably be the last time and exited the building.

What greeted her made Mira confused. At the front gate there was some sort of commotion, aka all the girls giggling with slightly blushes and the boys looking at someone with envy. As she got closer, she spotted a tall man with blonde hair, causing her eyes to widen. She quickly pushes through the crowd to get to him, apologizing if she bumped into someone.

The man heard her voice and turned around, giving her one of his famous smirks. Mira blushed softly before giving his arm a playful smack. "Laxus, what are you doing here?"

Laxus chuckled, leaning against the fence of the school he graduated from two years ago. "What? Am I not allowed to visit my girlfriend on her last day of school?"

She could hear her friends giggle behind her as they went their own ways, causing her blush to darken. "You can, but a little warning might be nice next time."

His smirk widened slightly. "Aw, but your surprised face is so cute."

Burying her face in her hands out of embarrassment, however she peaks up at him when she feels a kiss on the top of her head. He pulls her hands away from her face, and gave her a soft smirk that was almost a smile, but not quite. "Come on, I'll walk you home, and then we can have a cuddle night."

Mira giggles and smiles lightly at him, knowing that he was just a big teddy bear underneath his outer persona. "Alright."

Laxus smirks and pulls her, though gently, in the direction of her house. "Good."

She smiles happily and leans her head against his arms, intertwining their fingers together. For once, she was glad for this surprise, as he didn't do this often, and it made her day so much better. Though for some reason, she felt as if he knew this, and planned ahead to do this.

Mira sighed in content, gaining that same soft smirk from Laxus. She wouldn't dwell on it now, after all, she had the best boyfriend she could ever ask for.

* * *

><p>So as always, I don't own Fairy Tail.<p>

I hope I got the characters better in this one. I tried.

And am I the only one noticing these getting longer every story? XD


	4. Day Three: Skeletons in the Closet

Day Three: Skeletons in the Closet

* * *

><p>Laxus walked towards the guild's area after visiting the infirmary. He didn't have many injuries, but he wanted to be at his best for any other matches. It was the third day of the GMG, and Fairy Tail was slowly climbing the ladder.<p>

However, as he walked past some of the spectators on the way, his eyes widened faintly at what they were talking about. Even though it had been over seven years ago, people still remember the events that happened in the Magnolia Harvest Festival, and by the sounds of what they were saying, they were judging him on it.

Normally, this wouldn't bother him, but he was surprised that people still remember that. He tried to ignore their conversation as he arrived at the guild's area. He sat down with his team at the back, and acted as normal, hiding his inner turmoil over it. Though one certain take-over mage could notice that something was different about him. However, she couldn't confront him about it till later, as Wendy's match soon started.

* * *

><p>The guild, the majority hyper and excited, made their way to the water park. Mirajane took this as her chance when she noticed Laxus and Makarov walking to meet the group. She broke off from them and went to his side, gaining a slightly curious look from him, which she returned with a smile. She waited till Makarov moved to join the rest of the group before asking "What's wrong?"<p>

Laxus was slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

Mira pouted slightly, though she was worried. "When you came back from the infirmary earlier, you weren't yourself. What's on your mind?"

Laxus sighed. He didn't realize that she had noticed. "It's nothing. Just some skeletons refusing to go way."  
>Mira was confused at first before her eyes widen in realization at the metaphor. She gave him a stern gaze. "What happened? And don't you dare try and brush it off."<p>

Laxus looked reluctant to tell her. He had never told anyone about his feelings over it except Makarov when he was brought back into the guild. She noticed and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He looked at the joined hands before sighing again, and speaking low enough so only she could hear. "I guess...I don't understand why you all forgave me for what I did during the Harvest Festival?"

Mira frowned at this. "Okay, first of all, that was over seven years ago, of course we would of forgiven you no matter what. And you know why? Because we're all nakama. Sure, what you did might not have been a good thing, but you regret though actions now, and you've changed. You're not that same person, and you never will be. And if you need me, I'll be by your side, ready to help clear out that closet."

He stared at her, in faint awe and understanding at what she said, before sighing once again and giving her a soft but gentle smirk. "You always have the right things to say, you know that?"

She smiles slightly, glad he's feeling better. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

He chuckled and entwined their fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, it did. Thank you."

Her smile widened and squeezed back. "You're welcome, Laxus."

* * *

><p>I swear they're getting longer every time XD<p>

I hope I got the characters right

I don't own Fairy Tail

Please R&R~


	5. Day Four: Angels and Demons

Day Four: Angels and Demons

* * *

><p>Laxus lay awake, confused. He knew he should be asleep, lest the wrath of his girlfriend, but his thoughts wouldn't let him. And what such thoughts were they?<p>

Why, they were of his said girlfriend.

He sighed, as his hand absentmindedly stroked her white hair, causing her to nuzzle into his shoulder where her head was resting. He smiled faintly before going back to his thoughts. He could not understand for the life of him why people would call Mirajane a demon.

Okay, maybe he could, but it was more related to her younger years when she had her wild personality. Or even slightly now, when she became angry or was plotting some sort of shipping scheme.

So half the time. And in the majority of people's thoughts probably too. But in Laxus' mind, she was an angel. After all, she forgave him, a demon as he views himself, as well as giving him a second chance? Isn't that what angels are meant to do?

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't not Mira waking up. She rubs her eyes and looked up at him, before smiling mischeviously and poking his cheek, causing him to look at her. "Shouldn't you be asleep~?"

Laxus chuckles faintly. "Did I wake you?"

Mira shakes her head. "No, but what's on your mind?" Laxus looks at her curiously, elicting a giggle out of her. "The only reason why you'd still be awake is if you're thinking about something."

He sighs. "Well, I just don't understand how an angel like you could be with a demon like me."

She blushes but looks up at him with love in her eyes. "You're not a demon Laxus, you never were." At his confused look she continues explain herself. "You were simply a fallen angel, straying from the path. All you needed was the guild to lead you back on."

He was silent for a moment, thinking about what she said, before softly smirking at her. "You're way too good for me, you know?"

Mira giggled. "I know~ But it's you I want~."

Laxus pulls her closer. "And for that, I'm glad."

* * *

><p>And they're getting shorter again XD<p>

Don't own Fairy Tail. No apologies for OOCness this time. I purposely made them like this to fit the theme. Don't care, and you can rage in the reviews as much as you want, but in the next prompt, I plan to make them in full character

Please R&R~


	6. Day Five: Guild Life

Day Five: Guild Life

* * *

><p>Laxus sighed and took a sip of his drink. Placing it down next to him, the sounds of an arguement growing downstairs and chuckled, reclining back into his chair. He looks over the edge of the balcony and smirks at the sight of it becoming a full out brawl.<p>

He relaxed back and watched it unfold. It reminded him of how it has always been like this, though the people causing the fight have changed over time. What he found hilarious was that Mirajane and Erza used to be just like Natsu and Gray. It was amusing to look over those times, as they are completely different now, with Mira just watching the fights with an amused smile behind the bar, and Erza either breaking it up or joining in if her cake was destroyed, gaining a chuckle out of him.

Caught up in his memories, he didn't the white haired mage walking over, as she was on her break. He looked when she sat down next to him with a grin. "So what's with all the chuckling~?"

He smirked. "Just remembering the young "Demon" you."

Mira blushed lightly. "Oh shut it."

Laxus chuckled. "What? Honestly, both you and Erza used to be as bad as those two idiots."

She pouted. "We weren't that bad."

He snorted. "Bull. I remember one fight gramps nearly had a heart attack at the cost of the repairs."

She giggled softly, her head somehow making its way to rest on his shoulder. "True, I remember that. I kinda miss those days."  
>He nodded in agreement as his arm made its way around her shoulders. They both looked over at the sudden silence to see that Erza had once again stop the fight. He smirked. "You'd think those idiot's would have learnt by now? Or maybe they've been hit too many times to remember?"<p>

Mira giggled. "Oh hush. Boys will be boys."

Laxus chuckled. "True."

Both continued to watch over the guild and it's happenings, glad that through all it's been through, it hasn't changed for the worse, and will still get better as time goes on.

* * *

><p>This one has been my favourite to write. I hope I got the character more<p>

Don't own Fairy Tail

Please R&R~


	7. Day Six: Seasons Holidays

Day Six: Seasons / Holidays

* * *

><p>Mirajane hummed to Christmas carols as she and the other girls decorated the guild. They had all come in early to help set up. Well, more like forced to though none of them would admit it. Though they were now enjoying it.<p>

She had Levy create a moving platform so she could decorate the gigantic tree they had in the corner. This was her favourite part of decorating, as each year she makes each member of the guild create their own decoration to represent themselves, and it was always amusing yet nice to see the results. Somehow, they were always different from the previous years.

Hanging them up, she reached her last one, a lightning bolt. She smiles, knowing whose it was and hung it up extra carefully. However, she didn't notice the time, as the guild was now officially open, and the boys would start coming in soon.

Finishing up, Mira stared at her work with pride before looking towards the door as it opened to Laxus and his team walking in. She went to get down, when the door slammed open due to a certain fire mage, causing her to slip and fall off with an squeak.

Laxus, hearing this, looked over and his eyes widened. He quickly used his lightning to go to her position, where she soon fell into his arms. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine."

He smirked softly in relief and set her on her feet. "Good. Now will you excuse me while I go idiot hunting?"

She giggled and smiles up at him. "Don't rough him up too much. He didn't mean it."

He chuckled. "No promises."

A voice was heard from above them. "Look up~"

They did, and their eyes widened at the sight of Happy flying above them with mistletoe in his paws. Laxus growled faintly at the exceed, a soft blush coming onto his cheeks, while Mira blushed fully, since the guild, or those that were there, started chanting "Kiss!" over and over.

He sighed before looking at her, and kissed her. Her eyes widened and her blush darkened further but she gently kissed back. The whole guild erupted into cheers, and Happy flew around the guild yelling "they like each other~".

Laxus decided that he was going to kill that damn cat, but after this.

* * *

><p>Enjoyed writing this one.<p>

Don't own Fairy Tail

Please R&R~


	8. Day Seven: Return Welcome Home

Day Seven: Return / Welcome Home

* * *

><p>Mirajane paced in their living room, her hand on her growing stomach. Her five year old watched from the couch in worry, before walking over and tugging on her shirt. Mira looks before kneeling down to her level carefully." Yes Harper?"<p>

Harper wraps her arms around her mother's neck. "Daddy will be okay. He'll come back, he promised."

Mira sighed softly before returning the hug. "I know sweetie, but I just can't help it."

Harper pouted. "Please mummy. Daddy doesn't like you worrying."

Mira giggled softly. "You're right, I guess he doesn't. Say, how about we watch a movie together while we wait for him? Wanna go pick one?"

Harper's face lit up into a grin and she nodded excitedly before rushing over to where they were kept. Mira watched with a smile before going to her. "So what did you pick?"

Harper's grin widened as she held up the case to Finding Nemo. Mira giggled before taking it from her and putting the mini harddrive lacrima into the projector lacrima in their living room. She sat on the couch after and wrapped her arm around her daughter as Harper snuggled into her.

Her other hand resting on her baby bump, Mira settled into the couch, and watched the movie.

* * *

><p>Somehow, both of them fell asleep by the time that the credits started rolling. It was then that Laxus returned home from his S-Class mission. He quickly opened the door and took his shoes and coat off before facing the living room, a soft smile coming onto his face at the scene him.<p>

He quietly walked over and carefully picked up his daughter, carrying her to her room. He tucked her into bed an softly pecked her forehead, causing a soft smile to come onto her face while she slept.

Laxus turns to the door before noticing Mira standing outside the doorway with a smile. He returned it before quietly exiting the room. As soon as he did so, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his. She smiled lovingly up at him. "Welcome home."  
>He smiled softly and warmly. "It's good to be home."<p>

* * *

><p>And that's that! The end of Miraxus week, and the end of actually getting some writing done XD<p>

I don't own Fairy Tail

Please R&R~

Also, whoever wrote the lyrics to "Blame" in the previous chapter's comments, you're awesome


End file.
